Le Conte Du Forest l’Sanguinolent
by Ra Sadistic One
Summary: At the end, when we finally have completed this one task for her, our moments breadth of pause will be more than long enough together. Complete. Alone. One. And we will carry on, for Her. Always together. Always for Mother. Remnant shounenai.


Le Conte Du Forest l'Sanguinolent

A flash of crimson. Brilliant vermilion spills to the forest floor. Blood to heal the earth. Blood to cure the Planet. There is never blood enough. Not in the task at hand, not for this causality that is so desperately and devotedly _done._ Anything for Her. Anything for that brief glimpse of happiness. Anything to try to make it all _real_. For Her.

The children – some had gone astray. Again, lost to the disgusting depths of humanity trying its finest and failing miserably. But to be back here, it must have been something. A trade of sorts, but not the kind that would work favorably. Not when there is rejection of the Geostigma. Not when they desperately try to go home after they were given the water.

Rejection is futile. It only brings the inevitable all that much closer, but death is not an option, it is the outcome. The only solution even close to reasonable in terms of purging the Planet. To make it more of an acceptable gift, they all would have to give their lives, be it willingly or not. For her. Always for Her. Insolent fools...

The day is like any other, bringing the children back to the base. So stubborn and afraid. They would never know; at least they still had their naivety. The children are far less influenced by humanity than the society that bore them. They simply are not old enough. It suits well enough to the purpose.

Faithful puppets that do not question. To do Her work.

It's why everything is at it is. It's all for Her. Mother... Everything for Her. Even the love shared, something so precious. Even when it is not for Her, it is _always_ for Her. She is everything that ever was, everything that is, and everything that ever will be. Always and everywhere. Mother is the most amazing being there ever could be, beyond a simple humanistic perception of perfection. She is the most wonderful Mother there ever could be. And all of this work, it is for Her. In Her name and honor.

The little there is, is given lovingly. The scraps that are found, reworked and reshaped, to become better gifts, better tools. For Her. Through us. We are more than just his Remnants. We are Her legacy. We exist for Her and Her alone, because that is how we were made. It is how he made us. For Her. Always for Mother.

Mother is more than reason enough. For everything. There is no way we would do anything but want to make Her happy. To make Her proud – there could be no greater reward. Recognition is not what is necessary, it is knowing that we did our job well enough that She was satisfied, if only for those few brief moments. It is our drive. _For Mother._

We are just here together. To serve Her better, make everything more complete. Even together, we are separate. Two and one. One and two. Yazoo and Loz; Kadaj. Kadaj; Loz and Yazoo. Our Brother likes his time to himself. It lets him think more closely on Mother, or at least that is what he always says. Because he is completely for Mother. One day, he wants to become just like Sephiroth. In some ways, he already is. And we – we just like the time we have. Alone.

But of course, we generally do not get the things we want. No matter how much time we make and set aside as ours, for us alone, there is always something in the way. Something to stop us. Our work is never done. But that is alright – we would work an eternity for Mother, and we do. To keep the humans from Her path, it is more important than keeping them from ours. Soon enough they will learn fear. Fear and death. They will know their places and be nothing; less than a speck of dusts in Mother's eyes.

At the end, when we finally have completed this one task for her, our moments breadth of pause will be more than long enough together. Complete. Alone. One. And we will carry on, for Her. Always together. Always for Mother.

A/N: The title is French, to which I hope would be at least somewhat correct, for _The Tale From The Bloodstained Forest._ If anyone knows French reads this and can correct it for me, I would love it. I've only got two years of Latin. ... And that isn't worth much. Thank you for reading - your comments and thoughts will be very much appreciated.


End file.
